User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Problem Solverz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ralphe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:23, September 12, 2011 Cleanup complete I think I fixed the pages that were vandalized. There might be a couple left, but those can be cleaned up later if I did. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : WOW, YOU DID ALL THAT? YOU ARE SO AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! DID YOU BLOCK THE USERS WHO KEEP VANDALIZING IT?! THERE'S LIKE FOUR OF THEM! IF YOU DIDN'T BLOCK THEM, COULD YOU DO THAT TOO? CUZ I DON'T KNOW HOW. SINCE I'M ASUMING YOU'RE A FAN OF THE PROBLEM SOLVERZ, I'M GONNA TELL YOU A SECRET FOR ALL THE GOOD WORK YOU'VE DONE: GET READY FOR SEASON 3 OF PROBLEM SOLVERZ!!!!!! WOOOO!!!!! : LOVE, ALFE :: To block someone, you need to be an admin. I'm not an admin, just someone who stopped by to help with cleaning things up. I know a little bit about how to dig through a page to figure out how to fix it. I have passed along the info to Wikia to work on the most recent IP address. :: Actually, I've never seen the show and the artwork is a bit extreme for my taste. However, that doesn't prevent me from removing vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for answering me on the Simpsons wiki. I asked for help on 3 different wikis and you were the only one that did something about it. Duncanfan2000 20:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : I will sometimes stop by and help out with fixing problems even though I'm not a Wikia employee or volunteer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Curse picture u better fix wolf curse cause thats not u who posted the pictur...i take credit now put my back my name on the photo of wolf curse.please fix it. -Metallicwolf13 21:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : This is something that you can fix yourself. Just go to the history of the page and click on Undo. Your original picture will come back. : Since I am not an admin, I cannot rename files. Most of the pictures you've uploaded have over 120 characters in the file names, all of them gibberish. So I just re-uploaded one of your pictures with a name that makes sense and immediately lets you know what it's about. I left you a message 10 days ago about this. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming an Admin on the Simpsons wiki. Duncanfan2000 14:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I hadn't planned on doing so, but I realized I wanted to and that wiki needs help to rebuild and grow. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You should be an admin. —Problemsolverlover 07:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : If you mean be an admin here, I will have to pass. First, I am admin on three other wikis, so I already have enough to do. Second, I have never watched Problem Solverz, so I not know enough about the show to help this wiki grow. I just came over here to help fix the vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Racial slurs AYE, HOW DO I BE USING RACISM, IM BLACK. I THINK YOUR A RACIST FOR EVEN BRING THIS UP -LoverOfAlfie 18:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Response left on user's page, looking for clarification on the difference between similar-sounding slang and what is definitely a racial slur. Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!(I saw it on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki)Duncanfan2000 20:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC)